It is known in the art to provide photographic print display devices of the type disclosed herein, such devices providing for the storage of a plurality of photographic prints in back-to-back relation within individual transparent sleeves, the sleeves being interconnected in staggered relation to a rigid strip-like base or "page." A plurality of such pages are stored in supported parallel relation within an open-ended container, resembling in some respects a conventional business card file, whereby individual pages may be withdrawn for serial examination of the stored prints by rotating the sleeves through substantially 180.degree. to successively expose each side of the individual page.
This construction has found considerable acceptance among the purchasing public owing to the simplicity of mounting a large number of prints in semi-permanent fashion, for ready replacement when desired, and because of the ability to display a large number of prints in rapid succession while requiring only limited storage space per print, as compared with a relatively large surface area per page required in conventional album constructions. However, because of the many hand operations previously required for formation of the individual components, and subsequent assembly, the cost of such construction has remained relatively high.